WHOOSH
by ThexFifthxAlice
Summary: Magical hair curls, ninja Spain, pants on Mars, 'volcanoes', and wonderful times on France's lawn. Oh my...Summary phail!. Just read it.


I was bored and after _hours _of labor I gave birth to this!...My first upload, I'm so proud! -sniffle-

* * *

><p>Spain really loves that hair curl. It makes the younger nation blush heavily and he makes some of the cutest noises too! He's not exactly sure what it does, but it doesn't matter! As long as he sees his precious little nation look and sound like that, he's happy...Even if he suffered some internal bleeding preforming the action on tugging the curl. Although now that he's older, the damage is much worse. Oh Romano...y u attack so much?<p>

Anyway, Spain just had to touch that curl again, those cute reactions are _soooooo _worth the harm that comes afterward. So Spain went all ninja mode and snuck into Romano's home, into his bedroom. Of course he couldn't resist the temptation to jump onto Romano's bed and inhale the smell of the country. He smelled so good~! So Spain rolled around the bed for a couple of minutes.

"What that fuck are you doing?" Speaking of the younger nation!

"Ah~ Romano how are you? It's so nice seeing you again! What a coincidence meeting you in a place like this." Spain was never very bright.

Romano stared at Spain like a boss (_HAHA! WHO IS THE BOSS NOW YOU ASSHOLE?_), arms crossed."'Coincidence '? This is my room. Why the hell are you even here? Get out of here you jerk!"

"But I came here to do something very important!" Spain made a face similar so a poor tiny little puppy left in a box, in an ally, while it was raining out, and nobody cared and walked past it, throwing there trash into the box.. But since Romano was so freakin' beast, he ignored the bastard.

"What do you want? And stop making that face! I didn't even do anything yet!" Spain went back to his 'I look like a high mofo' face.

"Oh yeah! That's right, I forgot. I wanted to do this-" Spain then pulled on Romano's hair curl. Then Romano screeched like a gangsta and started shooting at Spain with a pasta gun because he was that frickin' ghetto. Unfortunately he cooked the pasta bullets cause he was hungry so it didn't do much damage. And...well...yeah.

"BITCH DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Spain didn't listen and started stroking it, becoming way more boss then Romano was earlier. Romano moaned and mewled like the damn uke he is, his pants becoming very tight. And Spain, being the oblivious idiot he is, didn't notice. Then Romano JIZZED IN HIS PANTS. It was like a freakin' volcano, like WHOOSH -volcano noises-. Spain noticed that because it was like a volcano, and Romano's pants magically flew to Mars.

Then the most magically, magical stuff happened. They played strip chess went to France's house, all naked and shiz, flipped him off and had magical sex on his lawn. Canada appeared randomly like the creepy ass mofo he was, saying he was there the entire time and he was very whoreified. Like fo'shizzle. Then France of course felt left out of the magical sex in front of him decided to rape Canada. But then again, you can't rape the willing.

Then America and England came into the scene and also had magical sex on the lawn because I said so. And for the hell of it, I'm throwing Greece and Japan in there too, 'cause Greece is a mother fudging sex machine...and while I'm at it there will be some SuFin action too. Also, China is being chased my Russia who is being chased by Belarus. And Belarus is one creepy ass chick. Her cat is damn scary too. But her song is damn awesome, and I am listening to it now, 'cause I'm boss and it randomly came on. Oh and Ukraine is all crying 'cause her back hurts because of her huge ass breasts. OH SHIT. Romano jizzed like a volcano again.

Prussia seems to of seized Austria's vital regions again, Hungary is taking pictures of all the magical gay sex happening on the lawn of France's house, her nose bleeding like a freaking waterfall. Germany and Italy also seemed to of fallen out of fucking nowhere have sex like a G6, whatever that is! And Poland is in a skirt being all, like, totally cute! While Lithuania is like, WTF POLAND. Latvia got kidnapped by Russia so Estonia screamed "LATVIAAAAA" Like he does. Sealand still won't be recognized as a country. Even my spell check is not recognizing Sealand. ROMANO JIZZED LIKE A VOLCANO AGAIN! Damn...everyone is still sexing it up on France's lawn, the people walking by shielded there innocent children's eyes.

All the nations now came at once, even the ones not having sex or aren't even at the scene, and they all passed out, causing blackouts all over the world, so everyone was out of power. Yep. That is until they woke up and went home acting like none of this ever fucking happened.

* * *

><p>And this is my baby? D: What the hell was I on?<p> 


End file.
